Signs
by Cat and NCIS Obsessed
Summary: When a Girl answers ' I'm fine ' after a few seconds... she is not at all fine. “Ziva, what’s wrong?” Tony asked. Ziva paused a few seconds before answering, “I am fine.” Tony looked at her knowing that she was definitely not fine. “You don’t look fin


**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS then I wouldn't be writing stories only when I had free time, because I would be being paid to write this and if you read this you'll realise that no-one would pay me to write anything.**

**A/N: Ozbabe sent me this and the first thing I thought of was TIVA and basically how to turn the E-mail into a TIVA fanfic. ****This is kinda a TIVA/Tony/Jeanne fic... so be warned.**

**Big thank you to Ozbabe as she beta'd this and actually seemed to like it. **

**_-When a Girl is quiet ... millions of things are running in her mind._**_  
_**_-When a Girl is not arguing ... she is thinking deeply._**_  
_**_-When a Girl looks at u with eyes full of questions ... she is wondering how long you will be around._**_  
_**_-When a Girl answers ' I'm fine ' after a few seconds ... she is not at all fine._**_  
_**_-When a Girl stares at you ... she is wondering why you are lying._**_  
_**_-When a Girl lays her hand on your's ... she is wishing for you to be hers forever._**_  
_**_-When a Girl wants to see you everyday... she wants to be pampered._**_  
_**_-When a Girl says ' I love you ' .... she means it._**

**_-When a Girl says ' I miss you ' ... no one in this world can miss you more than she does._**

**~*~***

This fic is basically set after a case, Tony and Ziva are left to finish writing up their reports but tensions are running high...

_When a Girl is quiet ... millions of things are running through her mind._  
Tony looked over at Ziva. They had just solved a strenuous case and were writing up reports as they had been for the last three hours. Tony had not taken Psychology in high school but he didn't need to to realise that something was bugging Ziva, making her thoughts run a million miles a second.

_When a Girl is not arguing ... she is thinking deeply.  
_The case had left tempers running high. Even for them Tony and Ziva had been arguing a lot but now she just sat quietly at her desk which left Tony even more eager to find out what was going through her mind.

_When a Girl looks at you with eyes full of questions... she is wondering how long you will be around.  
_Ziva looked up, sensing that someone was watching her; this caused Tony to look back down at his half finished case report. She looked back at her nearly finished report and sighed, glancing back at Tony every now and then, her eyes full of questions. What was it about Tony, sometimes he was so... idiotic, childish, and she could list a million different things to describe him. Why was it that she was falling for a man already taken? _Jeanne_... the name haunted her.

_When a Girl answers ' I'm fine ' after a few seconds... she is not at all fine.  
_"Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

Ziva paused a few seconds before answering, "I am fine."

Tony looked at her knowing that she was definitely not fine. "You don't look fine."

She shrugged, "I am just tired, that is all.

_When a Girl stares at you ... she is wondering why you are lying.  
_"How is Jeanne?" Ziva asked after a pause, it might be nice to start a conversation, after all the Bull Pen had been hauntingly quiet for the past few hours.

"Um, she's fine." Tony lied, for the past month he and Jeanne had been having troubles in their relationship. Tony had been working later and later and Jeanne had accused him of cheating on her.

Ziva just stared at Tony, her big brown eyes glistening in the glow given off from her computer, she knew he was lying.

_When a Girl lays her hand on yours ... she is wishing for you to be hers forever.  
_"Tony, you are lying... " Ziva said after getting out of her chair and coming over to Tony, trying to rest her arms on his desk but not realising until it was too late that her arm was on top of his, and yet she still paused for a moment and looked him in the eyes before removing it. "Tony, go home, tell Jeanne you love her, she deserves that much. Go on Tony, be a man."

"I've still got all this paperwork to finish."

"I will finish it Tony, go." He looked at her, waiting for a catch. "At least one of us may as well get some sleep, yes?"

"Thanks." He said smiling.

_When a Girl wants to see you everyday... she wants to be pampered.  
_"See you tomorrow." Ziva said as Tony gathered his coat and bag.

"Yeah." Tony walked off and until he was out of sight in the elevator she smiled, something that pained her more then she cared to mention or think about; Tony's relationship with Jeanne was slowly and painfully killing her from the inside.

_When a Girl says ' I love you ' .... she means it._

"I love you..." Ziva whispered focusing on the elevator. Sometimes life was so cruel...

_When a Girl says ' I miss you ' ... no one in this world can miss you more than she does.  
_Ziva had a gut feeling, something was not right and she needed to be at his apartment. The door was wide open and so Ziva entered, the silence hauntingly eerie. That's when she found it, the note, printed clearly in what she assumed was Jeanne's handwriting.

_You have to choose, I'm not coming back. I always knew there was something between you and Ziva but lately she's all you seem to talk about. You can't have us both, I'm catching the 4:35 to France from Ronald Regan, if I don't see you I'll know._

_Love Jeanne._

Ziva couldn't help but smile, just a little bit, but then she worked out why the room had such an eerie feeling, nobody was there, except for her, she looked at the time, 4:50. Guess she'd have to get used to being alone.

"I miss you." Ziva whispered into the empty apartment.

**A/N: Reviews please, pretty please. I've been debating about whether to post this for the last couple of weeks so please tell me what you think... Even if you didn't like it, tell me why... please.**


End file.
